Happy families
by totti10
Summary: Based on a prompt from holbycasulatyprompts on Tumblr: Set around 6/7 years in the future, Iain and Rita are married with a 4 year old son and 2 year old daughter. Whilst Rita is at work Iain takes the children to the park in Holby where after adventures in the woods they end up visiting mum at work…
1. Chapter 1

Based on this confession on tumblr (about wanting to see Iain as dorky daddy Dean) posted by casualtyconfessions, holbycasualtyprompts posted the following prompt

Set around 6/7 years in the future, Iain and Rita are married with a 4 year old son and 2 year old daughter. Whilst Rita is at work Iain takes the children to the park in Holby where after adventures in the woods they end up visiting mum at work…

And this fic is what happened!

* * *

"Sister Dean! Maybe if you did a little less staring into space I could have those reports on my desk sometime soon?" A familiar voice broke Rita's thoughts.

"Jeez, it's only Saturday" the blonde woman muttered under her breath. "They'll be there for Monday morning as you asked Mrs Masters" she said more audibly, forcing the sweetest smile she could muster in the direction of the clinical lead.

That bloody woman, nothing changes thought Rita though in truth she was slightly annoyed with herself that she'd been too distracted to even start the paperwork in question as she'd intended. She shook her head in frustration.

"Are you going to be called to the Head Masters' office after school then?" quipped Alicia.

Rita tried to suppress a giggle and nudged her best friend to shush her, worrying that Connie was still in earshot.

"I'd like to see her try" she said to the senior registrar "I'm heading over to Holby Park to meet Iain and the kids for a picnic tea so you'll not see me for dust when the clock strikes 4. He'll be in the middle of his fiftieth game of hide 'n' seek as we speak" she chuckled as she thought of her little family.

"Or not…" The geordie woman started as Rita heard a little voice that simultaneously made her heart lift and panic.

"Mummy!" The blonde haired little boy was hurtling towards her, his green eyes sparkling, toy ambulance in hand as per usual. He was closely followed by his sister toddling as fast as her even shorter legs could carry her. Both of them beaming up at their mother before she bent down to smother them in kisses while they wrapped their arms around her giggling.

"Will! Poppy! What are you two doing here?" Rita's eyes scanned the pair for obvious signs of injury or illness concerned that this was very definitely not a scheduled visit. Her eyes traced back along the route they had just travelled until she located her husband standing sheepishly with Charlie.

"I think it's the big kid that needs to see us Rita" smiled the elderly nurse, reading his colleague's thoughts as she stood back up.

Rita reached down to feel a small warm hand connect with both her palms and started to head over to Iain with her children.

"Daddy's got an ouchy" announced Poppy earnestly.

"So it would seem" said Rita taking in the blood soaked dressing he was holding to the side of his head.

"He couldn't drive because he said he didn't have 3 hands so we've been on a bus! We've not got a car anymore" informed Will

"No, we do have a car Will, we just had to leave it at the park didn't we? We can go back to get it once Mummy has fixed Daddy's head ok?" Iain told his son.

"Oh I get that honour do I?" teased Rita "What on earth happened dare I ask?"

"Well…" Started Iain dramatically "there was this bear that came to try and steal our biscuits and Daddy fought him off, didn't he kids?"

"Actually that's a fib. Daddy pushed a tree swing and it came back and hit him on the head" Will stated matter-of-factly as Rita bit her lip not to smile at him.

"Sorry" Iain mouthed apologetically at his wife shrugging his shoulders.

"Mummy I need a wee" Poppy had started to jiggle on the spot, the blonde curls that framed her face bouncing as she did. Her big brown eyes fixed on her mother's anxiously.

"Right come on then quickly" said Rita scooping her up "I'll sort Daddy out when we get back" the nurse carried her daughter into the ladies and set about helping her onto the toilet.

"We've not got a potty in here sweetheart so you can be a big girl and sit on the big seat ok?"

"Yes mummy, I'll hold on so I don't fall. You've got a big bottom so you don't fall in do you?" Rita heard a snigger from the other occupied cubicle and corrected the little girl.

"That's right I'm bigger so I don't fall in"

The pair were washing their hands when Connie emerged from the other cubicle to do the same, her eyebrows raised in amusement at the younger woman.

"Oh my goodness me Poppy look at you!" The ED boss gushed "So grown up! And… She leant down conspiratorially towards the toddler "did I hear that you are wearing big girl knickers now?"

"Yes. Peppa Pig" proclaimed Poppy proudly.

"Really? Oh good choice, me too!" said Connie smiling. Poppy beamed back at the brunette woman as she turned to push through the door. Rita was left open-mouthed.

"Flippin' heck Popps, I should bring you to work more often. You can be my secret weapon against the boss lady. Right come on! Let's find those boys before they get into any more trouble"


	2. Chapter 2

"You going to mend daddy's head mummy?" Poppy asked as they walked back into reception

"I am yes" Rita sighed. If Iain couldn't even look after himself when just the three of them were out then...

Her thoughts were interrupted by another of her nursing colleagues walking past.

"Rita! Iain's waiting in your office. I thought it was for the best after a few waiting patients had had the ambulance driven at their ankles..." The redhead grimaced as she delivered this news to her boss apologetically.

"Why am I worried that you're not even talking about Will there, Robyn?" said Rita rolling her eyes but with the slightest hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth "thank you, come on Poppy, they're in here." She pushed open the door to her office to find Iain and her eldest child rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Bundle cuddle!" yelled Poppy as she launched herself on top of the pair of them. Will roared with laughter as Iain groaned under the weight.

"Watch Daddy's head you two" Rita berated but her heart melted at the sight of the tangle of little limbs on top of her laughing husband. She was grateful to Charlie for taping down his dressing so they weren't all covered in blood at the very least. "Come on off you get. I need to patch him up. Let's go and see if we can find someone for you to play with"

The family emerged back into reception, Iain carrying a giggling child under each arm.

"Charlie!" Rita called as Iain set the kids down "can we spare anyone to look after the kids for a minute while I sort Iain out please?" The nurse looked up at her colleague imploringly.

"Well you know I would offer but think they'd run rings round me. Robyn's just about to go on her break? It'll do her good to get some practice in before…" he nodded towards the heavily pregnant younger nurse who was rubbing her bump no doubt looking forward to putting her feet up. Rita smiled over at her.

"I just hope they don't put her off having kids. Not that there's a lot they can do about it now is there?" She smirked at the older man.

Rita went to chat to Robyn as Connie breezed past again. Poppy tugged urgently at her dad's jeans.

"Daddy. That lady got Peppa Pig knickers. Like me!" Iain's eyes followed his daughters proud gaze and he had to stop himself snorting out loud as he realised who she was talking about.

"Them's the rumours" he said mischievously in Connie's direction. He'd never been intimidated by the woman the way her staff more understandably were. But he was always careful to stay respectful simply to avoid making life any more difficult than it had to be for his wife. It was amazing the freedom of speech a two year old could give you though.

Connie paused and glared at Iain before quickly poking her tongue out at the little girl and carrying on her way, her smile hidden from anyone in the ED who might see it as a hint at a more human side to her.

Rita came back with Robyn and Charlie who started to usher the children back towards her office.

"Right you two rapscallions! Auntie Robyn is going to play with you for a little bit. And I think I know exactly where mummy keeps the felt tip pens she uses to make Mrs Masters' reports look pretty" the elderly nursed flashed a little smile at Rita.

"There's a couple of colouring books in my handbag. And probably a few boxes of R-A-I-S-I-N-S if you need them too" said Rita to the younger nurse

"And I wondered why mums always had such huge handbags…" Said Robyn

Will looked up at her

"You've got a baby in your tummy" he stated simply as Robyn nodded in agreement.

"I got biscuits in my tummy!" Shouted poppy "did you eat a baby?"

"Err no" said Robyn looking towards her boss for some guidance.

"Well how did it get there then?" Will demanded curiously as Rita stepped forward to help out the flustered younger woman.

"Dr Knight put it there. He's very clever" she interjected quickly. Her eyes twinkling at Robyn as she spoke

"But…" started the little boy. Rita cut him off

"Daddy will tell you all about it at bedtime. We'll see you in a bit. Good luck Robyn!" She shut the door quickly behind her and Iain before any of the three remaining in the room could protest.

"Yep thanks a bunch for that, you!" Iain chastised his wife wrapping his arm round her shoulder as they headed off to cubicles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it's been ages! But I do intend to finish and keep writing my Riain fics no matter how tits up things are going in the show :'( I obviously got a bit carried away with this final chapter as it's about 4 times longer than the other 2! If fluff is your thing I hope you like it XxX ps should be an update to 'One night only' v soon. Prepare yourselves! XD**

* * *

"So… what exactly does the Dean book of winging it at parenting have to say about how I explain the birds and the bees to Will?" Asked Iain scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Ah don't worry about it just tell him. He's too young to be embarrassed or appalled and who cares if he repeats it at school if it's all factually correct. I'll fight any parent that has a problem with that."

"Humm that's what I was worried about, feisty!" He teased as they arrived at an empty cubicle.

"Right you, on the bed!" Rita demanded, pulling the curtains back around.

"Nurse Dean, please, remember where you are!" Iain teased, sitting himself down, and pulling Rita in between his legs. The momentum brought their faces close together and Iain took the opportunity to capture her lips with his.

"Mmm what have I done to deserve getting treated by Holby's hottest nurse?"

"Err.. You married her?" volunteered Rita with a smile "now if you could possibly manage to keep your hands to yourself while I sort out this head-lac please?"

"Aww where's the fun in that?" Iain stuck out his bottom lip "Seriously Reet, how often do we get little moments like this, just the two of us? And you know what you in that uniform does to me"

"All too well" she said smiling ruefully "and okay seeing as you are my favourite patient I may let you get away with a little inappropriate touching" she winked at him "Obviously I will be staying completely professional throughout, but if you're brave and keep very still while I see to this you might earn yourself a special kiss at the end" She extracted herself temporarily from the limbs her husband had wrapped around her and gathered what she needed to treat his injury.

For the next ten minutes Iain decided to see just how professional his wife could remain in the face of his serious testing of her resolve. His hands roamed gently over his favourite parts of her body and every time she leant in to tend to his wound he whispered things he wanted to do to her when they did get some proper privacy. Rita bit her lip and tried to control her breathing and somehow managed to keep doing her job.

"Okay paper stitches all done" she declared before pressing a little kiss to the site of her handiwork on Iain's temple. "I think I'd better cover it to stop those two monkeys messing with it don't you?"

Iain nodded, a smile on his face as he thought how any injury could be endured if it meant being tended to by the woman he still couldn't believe he was able to call his wife. He watched her as she concentrated on taping a dressing on top of his stitches. "There. Finished"

"And now do I get a proper kiss?" He pleaded snaking his hands around Rita's waist once more.

"As if I could ever resist" Rita smiled, draping her arms around his shoulders and tilting her face to close the distance between them. Iain pulled his wife even closer and locked his lips on hers. Small groans escaped from both of them as they enjoyed the chance to explore each other's mouths once again.

"Mmm I really fancy you" Iain mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah?" Rita responded "Well I'm glad but carry on like this and you're gonna get me into trouble again" she pulled away to study his face

"Again?" He questioned. "What've I done now?" Rita sighed.

"I think you and me need to have a little chat about another hospital visit that you might be requiring" she picked up the surgical scissors she'd just been using and snipped them dangerously close to Iain's crotch. "A little procedure?" His eyes widened as he realised what Rita was suggesting.

"Oh now hang on a minute, let's not be hasty." He tried tickling her as a distraction not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Not a good idea given where I'm holding these mister" she giggled twisting away from his hands "and I'm serious Iain otherwise before we know it we'll have four kids…"

"Three kids" Iain corrected as his wife placed the scissors back down on the bed. "Before we know it we'll have three kids you mean?" He repeated when she didn't respond. "Rita?"

"Umm… Yeah about that" his wife began, fiddling with the rings on her wedding finger not meeting his gaze.

"Rita?" Iain said more slowly this time, lifting her chin with his finger so they could look at each other.

"Yeah... so I'd not been paying much attention and it hadn't really occurred to me but I suddenly thought I must have been due on ages ago so I tried to work it out and… Well I got Alicia to run bloods this morning and um…" She unfolded a piece of paper from the pocket of her uniform and held it it to Iain with slightly shaky hands "by my reckoning I think I must be about 9 weeks pregnant?"

"Blimey." Iain ran his hand through his hair. Looking at his wife he could see tears starting to pool in her eyes "Hey" he said taking both of her hands in his "C'mon it's okay. Everything is okay isn't it?" He suddenly added, the concern obvious in his voice.

"What? Oh yeah as much as I know. Alicia had said she'd do a quick scan for us tomorrow you know… once I'd told you. Oh Iain it's just…well... this wasn't really the plan was it?"

"Well no...but…" Iain spoke slowly while he thought about what he wanted to say "we could do this if we wanted to, right? I mean look at the four of us. There's more than enough love to go round, we've got the space at home and boy or girl we've got all the stuff...somewhere?" He saw his wife give a slight nod of her head and squeezed her hands gently before continuing "You and me Rita, we've both missed out on having families around us when we've needed it and we've always said we won't let happen for Will and Poppy right? Just think, five of us! There's never going to be a dull moment. Our house is going to be full of noise and chaos yes, but so much love and laughter too. You're a brilliant mum Reet and we make a good team don't we? With the set up we've got at the hospital and Will starting school we can work it out. You don't have to work or you still can. Whatever. We've got choices. We're really lucky if you think about it. Reet? Are you okay?" He reached up to her face with his thumb to brush away a single tear that had spilled onto her cheek.

"Oh Iain" she exhaled the breath she'd been holding "I love you. I thought you'd freak out, I mean I just freaked out but you're right. We can do this" Rita buried her head into Iain's chest and enjoyed just being held until he pushed her gently away wanting to look at her face again. He placed his hand gently on Rita's near perfectly flat stomach "Why don't we see if Alicia's free now? Get a little peak at Dean bean number 3?" Rita nodded happily in agreement and untangled herself so she could pop her head out of the cubicle, sending a junior nurse scurrying off to find the registrar.

Rita sat down on the bed next to Iain, resting her head on his shoulder, her husband turning to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I've thought of another advantage" he mumbled into her hair. "Yeah?" She responded.

"Yeah… You're sexy as anything when you're pregnant"

"Is that so?" She laughed as Iain cupped her cheek with his hand and brought her lips to his again. They sprung apart quickly as they heard a cough next to them.

"Ah yes. Iain and Rita. Making babies since I caught them at it in the ambulance station all those years ago" the Geordie lilt of their colleague and friend rang out.

"Alicia hi" said Iain looking a bit sheepish "um thanks for looking out for Reet"

"Ah you know it's no bother, Iain. Come here you" she said pulling the paramedic into a huge embrace. "Congratulations Daddy" She stood back to look at the pair of them "Hopefully that's not me being a bit premature eh? Let's have a look what's going on in there shall we pet?"

Rita shuffled back on to the bed and pulled her scrubs out of the way to reveal her abdomen. She caught Iain's eye and reached for his hand while their friend and colleague readied the gel and her handheld fast scan. Time seemed to standstill while Alicia moved the probe over Rita's belly and Iain squeezed his wife's hand gently before raising it to his lips and kissing it.

"There we go!" Alicia announced proudly "there's the little one, lovely strong heartbeat. See?" She held the monitor up so the couple could see the screen. "You'll obviously need to book in with your midwife and arrange your proper dating scan, you know the drill" she continued "but I'd say all looks exactly as we'd expect for around 9-10 weeks" Tension visibly disappeared from Rita's shoulders as she exhaled with relief. Looking up at her husband she saw him wiping at the corner of his eye.

"Got something in your eye again Daddy?" Rita teased him. Iain sniffed and smiled.

"Sorry. It's just… Still amazing" Rita pulled him in closer and he moved to kiss the side of her head "You're amazing. I love you" he whispered into her hair. Their moment was interrupted by a familiar voice on the other side of the curtain.

"So where is he, the muppet? Can't leave you alone for two min… Oh!"

"Dix… Hi… erm…" Iain began to address his work partner as she stared at the bed where she'd expected to see her paramedic colleague.

"Rita? Is everything okay?" Dixie took in the scene and studied the happy faces of the three people in front of her before the penny started to drop. "No way! Oh my god really?"

"Looks like we need to rescue all the baby stuff we passed on" said Rita smiling "though maybe I need to get up off this bed before the whole department knows" she took the tissue that Alicia was holding out to her and wiped her tummy before jumping down and adjusting her clothing "bit of a surprise but it's early days still" she told Dixie as the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"Ah I'm so pleased for both of you" she said rubbing Rita's back affectionately "of course my Auntie rates will have to go up" she teased. "An increase in the number of cuddles"

"I'm sure the kids will have no problem with that Dix" Rita smiled "And listen, if matey here starts asking you to call him Super Sperm you have my permission to hit him!"

"Oh don't you worry about that. Time for the snip I'd say though innit pal?" Iain opened his mouth to protest but Dixie carried on "anyway enough about you two what've you done with my lovely god children?"

"Ooh good point, we'd better go and rescue Robyn!" Rita grimaced "they'll be running rings round her" The trio left the cubicle leaving Alicia to get back to her other patients.

"Hey I can babysit tonight if you two fancy a meal out later? You'll wanna take your chances while you can and I'm guessing you might have a bit to talk about? Dixie addressed the pair as they made their way into reception.

"That would be amazing, you're a legend. Thanks Dix" Iain said wrapping his arm around the shoulder of his work partner.

Moments later, Rita pushed open the door to her office to be greeted with a blast of music and the sight of two little people and one heavily pregnant nurse bopping along in sync, blissfully unaware of their audience.

"Taylor Swift Robyn, really?" Rita bit her lip to suppress a laugh as Robyn fumbled to turn down the volume on her phone.

"No prizes for guessing where they got those crazy moves from eh?" Dixie said casting an amused glance between Rita and Iain "poor kids have got no chance" she teased.

"Auntie Dixie!" Squealed the children in unison and hurtled towards her to be wrapped in cuddles by the paramedic.

"Hey kids! Guess who's babysitting tonight?"

"Really? You?" Will asked, his green eyes wide with excitement as his sister jumped up and down on the spot. "Oh but how will we even get home? Our car is still at the park" the blonde boy stated, his face falling.

"Well…" said Dixie slowly, "if you promise to be good for me tonight, how about I give you two and Daddy a lift back to your car, in my ambulance?"

"We promise!" shouted Will "Pwomise! Pwomise!" Poppy echoed.

Rita smiled as she observed her children, finding her hand instinctively moving to rest on her tummy as she did. Iain clocked her and pulled her into him, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple.

"It will be alright won't it?" Rita whispered to him as she looked up.

"You're joking aren't you?" It'll be amazing" Iain planted another kiss against her head before continuing.

"I love you and I love our family. And I always will"


End file.
